Deceitful Love
by Angel-Princess666
Summary: With the start of their 7th year, the Marauders meet their match in a group of five transfer students.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter meet up for the year of their life.


**Deceitful Love**  
**Chapter One**

The first day of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry started out the same as it always did: _chaotic_. Gryffindors talked with Gryffindors, Slytherins conversed with Slytherins, Ravenclaws chatted with Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs babbled with Hufflepuffs. Silence was impossible and damn near unreachable until a tall man at the head of the Great Hall stood. He held up thin hands to motion for silence in the hall. He had graying hair that reached to his waist and a long beard that covered most of his front. A thin, bumpy nose supported a pair of semi-moon glasses. The Great Hall became silent upon seeing him standing.

"Welcome once more to another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus Dumbledore began in his smooth voice. "This year we have several new surprises. First off, congratulations to our first year class for being the largest class in the history of Hogwarts."

Applause echoed off the wall from all four tables as first years from every table clapped. The first years at the Slytherin table were looked down upon and quickly quieted under the harsh stare of the others in their House.

"Secondly, I would like you to welcome several new seventh years to our school," the Headmaster motioned to several students who were standing off to the side on their own. They had been talking quietly amongst themselves until the Headmaster motioned for them to step forward. They were five of them, four boys and one girl. "Please welcome to our school, Caleb White, Shaylynn White, Jonathon Metzy, Roland Terr, and Charles Fynnagan. Do make their last year stay here pleasant and help them whenever they may need it. Also, congratulations to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin for the new addition to you House."

As he finished, the Hall erupted into a loud cheer as the five students took their seats. Caleb and Shaylynn White sat down at Gryffindor, Jonathon Metzy sat at Ravenclaw, and Roland Terr and Charles Fynnagan took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"Enjoy your year and your meal," Dumbledore finished his speech. He resumed his seat at the table with the rest of the professors while the tables were filled with piles and piles of delectable looking food. Everyone dug in.

"I wonder where they came from," Lily Evans turned to Remus Lupin as she asked curiously. Her auburn hair fell around her shoulders softly and her green eyes were filled with intelligence and questions. "Maybe they're from somewhere across the country."

"Who knows," replied Remus. He had dark brown scraggly hair and intense eyes that bore into her soul as he talked. He munched on a piece of chicken thoughtfully, rolling the same question around in his own mind.

"Who cares," Sirius Black interjected. He had unruly black hair and darkened eyes that hardly revealed anything about him. He hid his thoughts and feelings very well. He held a large turkey leg in his hand as he returned his attention to his best friend, James Potter. James offered a bright smile that lit up his pale blue eyes. He ran a hand through his unkempt ebony hair as he continued to eye Shaylynn White curiously.

She had layered, shoulder length and deep red hair that was flared out at all the ends. It surrounded her head like a porcupine, or so James thought it did. Crystalline blue eyes looked around the Great Hall with a considerable amount of uncertainty before coming to rest on her plate of food. Her robes hung to a slender figure and a well-sized bust. For a small moment she met James' eyes, offered a slight smile, and returned her gaze to the food.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" James asked his friend, who nodded before reconsidering.

"She's alright. Make a good shag though," Sirius smirked. James let out a big belly burst of a laugh and agreed with his friend.

"She would."

"What makes you think that she would ever shag you, Prongs?"

"Yeah, well what makes you think she would ever do you, Padfoot?"

"Seriously, you boys are pigs!" Lily exclaimed. Neither boy heard her as their faces moved closer together. A challenge was hanging in the air between them.

"I could get her to shag me any day," Sirius snapped almost defensively.

"Alright, if that's what you think, I challenge you. Whoever shags her second has to do the first's homework for a week," James put down between them.

"Make it a month," his friend said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two shook each other's hand and quickly became rivals in what Lily called, "the stupidest and most male-like, idiotic challenge ever."


End file.
